Dirty Little Secret
by stateofchandra
Summary: She hated keeping secrets. But unfortunately, Ted was a dirty secret that she had to keep.  Cody Rhodes/OC/Ted DiBiase Jr.


**Author's note**: _I've been sidetracked lately and that's the reason why I haven't posted any new chapters for We're On Top. I hope I can make it up to you guys with this romantic and steamy one-shot featuring two lovely men - Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes. I've been dying to write this for so long, and I was finally able to. I'm planning to turn this one-shot into a full-length story – I hope I can be inspired enough to do it. Anyway, I'm done rambling. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>Even if Ted was standing across the room, Gwen could feel his eyes on her. He had been giving her that searing stare for weeks now, and as much as she found it disturbing, she didn't want him to look away.<p>

Gwendolyne Cunningham was on the couch, sitting on the lap of her boyfriend of two years, Cody Runnels. Cody was whispering sweet nothings in her ear, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside and forget all about Ted a little bit. As Cody kissed her cheek, Gwen turned her head to Ted's direction. He was obviously staring at them; more specifically, at _her_. He looked insanely jealous. When their eyes connected, Gwen quickly fixed her eyes back on her boyfriend. Cody saw the bothered look on her pretty face and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked as he ran his fingers through her soft, curly, golden blonde hair.

She shook her head and smirked at him. "Nothing."

Cody didn't believe her - the look on her face gave her out. "There's something wrong, Gwen - don't lie to me."

Gwen sighed and cupped the side of Cody's face with her left hand. "I'm sorry, Cody. I'm just a little tired - it's been a long day."

Cody nodded. "Maybe you should go back to your hotel room and call it night."

Gwen pouted. "But I don't want to leave you here all by yourself."

Cody smirked and planted a kiss on her plump lips. "I don't want you to stay here any longer and make you feel worse, love."

"Can't you go with me?" Gwen asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Cody shook his head and looked down. "As much as I want to leave this party, I still have to wait for Hunter to get here. We have to go over some things. The least I could do is drive you back to the hotel."

Gwen sighed. "Okay, that's fine."

And with that, she got off Cody's lap. Cody stood up and followed her to the coat room. When she found her beige trench coat, Cody helped her put it on. The couple got out of the coat room and walked to where their friends were. Randy, Stephen, and Ted were gathered around the tall, neon cocktail table. They were having drinks and looked like they were having a good conversation.

"Hey guys, I have to drive Gwen back to the hotel, my love is tired." Cody said as he put an arm around Gwen's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Ted frowned.

"Don't you have to wait for Hunter to get here?" Randy asked Cody.

"I know, but I can't allow Gwen to leave all by herself." Cody replied. Gwen wrapped her arms around Cody and buried her head in his chest. Cody rubbed Gwen's back.

"I can drive her back to the hotel for you." Ted offered.

Gwen's eyes widened when she heard what Ted said. She quickly looked up at Cody. She wanted to tell Cody to reject Ted's offer and be the one to drive her back to the hotel instead, but Cody already made up his mind.

"That would be great." Cody said. Gwen cannot believe it. She looked at Ted with narrowed eyes, and he had a cunning yet attractive smirk playing on his lips. "Here's my car keys."

Ted took the keys of Cody's car and looked at Gwen. "Shall we go?"

Gwen stared into Cody's eyes, hoping that he would read what she was trying to tell him through her forest green orbs. But Cody failed to read her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"You'll be safe with Ted," Cody assured her with a smile. "And don't worry, the guy didn't have too many drinks tonight. Right, Ted?"

Ted chuckled. "Right."

"But Cody-"

Cody kissed her on the lips to shut her up. "No but's, my love. You need your rest. I'll see you in the morning."

And with that, Cody walked away from Gwen and Ted. Gwen watched him disappear in the sea of people. There was a pounding in her head now, and she felt like she wanted to throw up. Gwen felt herself subconsciously falling down, but before she could hit the floor, Ted held her up, preventing her from falling down on the cold linoleum floor. Gwen felt Ted's strong arms around her and his warm breath on the side of her neck.

"Let me go, Ted. I can handle myself." Gwen said as she untangled Ted's arms from her slender frame.

Ted rolled his eyes. "Says the woman who was just about to collapse."

Ted didn't want to mess with Gwen. Knowing how stubborn she could be, he allowed her to take his arms off her. Gwen walked to the front door of the penthouse that belonged to Vincent Kennedy McMahon - just one of the few penthouses he owned in the country.

Ted was able to catch up to Gwen in the elevator. He was just in time to prevent the elevator doors from closing and join Gwen inside. Finally, they were alone. After weeks of her avoiding him ever since what happened between them, he finally had the chance to be with her alone.

"You can't avoid me forever, Gwen." Ted told her as he took a step towards her. His face was dangerously close to her, and it made her even more nervous than she already was. She was perfectly aware what Ted was capable of – he could take her right there in the elevator.

Gwen took a step backward and tried not to look at Ted's face. "Yes I can, Ted."

Ted chuckled - Gwen surely didn't know what she was saying. If she could avoid him in a small area like the elevator, he would let her win and he would stop talking to her. But they both knew Ted had control of the current situation. Gwen hated how persuasive and persistent Ted could be.

"Are you sure about that?" Ted asked her as he touched her flushed cheek. "Because you're not really doing a good job of avoiding me right now."

Gwen glared at him and swatted his hand away from her cheek. "Stay away from me, Ted. Only God knows what I could do to you in the next few seconds if you don't stop what you're doing."

Ted shrugged and stood beside Gwen. Gwen moved away from him, but it did nothing to lessen the tension between them in the elevator. They only had to pass a few floors before making it to the ground floor. Gwen wanted someone to join them elevator so that it wouldn't be just her and Ted in there, but it was almost midnight; the chances of someone getting in the elevator was low.

Gwen felt uneasy during the whole elevator ride. Ted's eyes didn't left her body and thank God she didn't melt from the way he stared at her. When they finally made it to the ground floor, Gwen swiftly stepped out of the elevator. She practically ran away from Ted, which amused him. He followed her into the parking lot, and found her standing in front of the passenger side's door of Cody's silver Volvo S60. Ted took the car's keys out of his pants' pocket and unlocked the doors. Gwen opened the door, and got inside of the car. Ted did the same thing. When he was inside of the vehicle, he put the key in the ignition and brought the car to life. He slowly drove out of the parking lot and got on the road.

Raindrops started pouring on the car's windshield, so Ted turned on the windshield wiper. He looked at Gwen from the corner of his right eye and he found her messing with her French-tipped fingernails. Ted smirked. He had a lot to say to her, but he didn't want to break the silence. To him, the silence was peaceful. Somehow, Gwen found the silence peaceful as well. Neither Ted nor Gwen spoke during the whole car ride to the hotel.

It was already fifteen minutes past twelve midnight when Ted and Gwen made it to the hotel. It was also raining like cats and dogs. When they got out of the car, the hotel staff held up an umbrella over the two of them. Ted gave the keys to the young male valet as he and Gwen walked towards the hotel's entrance. When they got inside, they made their way to the elevator. Gwen sighed; another elevator ride with him. It was like being stuck in hell for a few minutes. All she wanted to do was get some sleep and hope that everything will be better in the morning.

Ted didn't speak to Gwen while they were inside the elevator. Maybe he'd gotten tired of bothering her, and Gwen felt relieved for a moment. Her headache had gotten worse, but she was no longer feeling queasy. When they made it to the floor where Gwen's hotel room was located, Gwen was the first one to step out of the elevator. She walked down the hall, not caring if Ted followed her or not. Gwen took the keycard out of her trench coat's pocket and slid it in the lock. The light turned green, and she twisted the door knob.

Gwen got inside her hotel room. She took her coat off and hung it on the coat rack beside the door. She was about to lock the door, but Ted stepped inside the room. She groaned. Why was he still there? Ted only told Cody that he'll drive her back to the hotel; he didn't say anything about staying with her until the morning comes.

"Ted, I'm tired. Why are you still here?" Gwen asked him as she took her pearl earrings off.

Ted stood behind her and looked at their reflection on the vanity table. "We have _things_ to talk about, Gwen."

"We have _nothing_ to talk about, Ted." Gwen said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Leave. Now. Please."

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me." Ted replied, his jaw clenching. "I can't stop thinking about what happened between us that night in Chicago. You can pretend it didn't happen, but I can't."

"We were drunk. It was the alcohol that made us do such a thing. It was nothing." Gwen answered back, walking away from the vanity table and Ted. She took her Louboutin heels off and placed them in front of her bed. When she turned around, she bumped into Ted's chest. She looked up and their eyes instantly met.

"It might be nothing to you, but it's something to me." Ted told her. "I knew it was wrong, but it felt so right."

Ted then gently stroked her left cheek with his left thumb. Gwen was frozen in place, not sure of what she should do next. Should she punch or slap him? Kick him where it hurts? Gwen broke their eye contact, and her eyes had found Ted's lips. His lips looked delectable, and she wanted to kiss him.

"What's on your mind, Gwen?" Ted asked her. He was still stroking her cheek with his thumb. He tried to decipher her, but she was being cryptic.

Gwen took in a deep breath. "What we did was wrong and it wasn't right at all, Ted. I've cheated on Cody, and you've betrayed him."

"It wasn't like we wanted it to happen, Gwen. We got caught up in the heat of the moment." Ted told her.

"We shouldn't have," Gwen said, looking down. "None of this would be happening if that night didn't happen."

"Some things were meant to happen, Gwen." Ted simply told her.

Gwen looked up and their eyes met again. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. The thought of kissing Ted overwhelmed Gwen. If she kisses him, it'll lead to something more and she'll end up cheating on Cody for the second time. If Cody finds out, she and Ted were both dead. But just like what Ted said, some things were meant to happen. Gwen threw caution to the wind finally kissed Ted. When her lips crashed onto his, he kissed her back forcefully. Gwen wrapped her arms around Ted's neck, her hands playing with the hair just above his nape. Ted placed his hands on her tiny waist, squeezing it a bit.

As they kissed passionately, Gwen felt herself slowly being pushed back by Ted. She thought they were going to fall on the carpeted floor, but her back met the soft cushion of the california king bed. They kissed some more before Ted pulled back. Gwen involuntarily bit her lower lip as she stared at Ted, who was on top of her.

"What about Cody?" Ted asked her. Even if Gwen was under him, he still thought about his best friend. After all, Ted wasn't such a selfish man.

Gwen put her left hand on the right side of Ted's face. Ted put his right hand on top of hers as he stared into her hypnotizing forest green eyes. Even if she and Ted had shared one hell of a kiss, Cody was still on her mind. She loved him, and her heart was aching. She felt ashamed of herself, and she was scared of Cody. She could stop what was about to come from happening, but her body and emotions failed her. She'd have to figure things out soon. But right now, she had to focus on the man on top of her.

Gwen smirked and kissed Ted. It was all Ted needed to know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Ted's lips moved ferociously against Gwen's. She tasted so sweet, just like freshly-picked strawberries in the summertime. Ted had dreams about kissing her again after that fateful night, and now his dream became real. Ted licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth, and his tongue dived right in it. Gwen moaned but Ted muted it with his mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance for a few minutes, and eventually, Ted won the fierce battle.

As Ted kissed her, Gwen's hands found the buttons of Ted' cobalt blue pinstripe shirt. She unbuttoned the first button, then the next one, until she had successfully taken his shirt off. Ted threw his shirt on the floor without breaking the kiss. It was Ted's turn.

Ted's hands went under Gwen's back. Gwen rose up a little from the bed to allow Ted to unzip her little black ruffle tube dress. Ted swiftly took the dress off of Gwen's slender frame, her feminine parts covered with lacy black lingerie. Ted subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of the almost-naked Gwen - god, was she so beautiful.

Ted planted light, lingering kisses on the left side of Gwen's neck. Gwen bit her sore lower lip as Ted did this, and when she felt Ted sinking his teeth slowly into her skin, her breath hitched. Her hands played with his hair, massaging his scalp in the most sensual way possible. Ted could hardly contain himself - he wanted to take them in a much greater height of pleasure, but he needed to make it last for the both of them; he didn't want the moment to end so quickly.

Ted continued his assault on Gwen's neck, while Gwen's hands roamed Ted's body. She was starting to get impatient, so she allowed her hands to tinker with his belt. Gwen's wrists brushed against Ted's pulsating manhood, turning him on even more. Ted growled from the pleasure. He responded to her by unclasping the front hook of her bra, revealing her perfect round breasts. He started licking her pointed right nipple, biting it gently every now and then. Her other breast was being kneaded. Gwen's moans became louder and louder as she started to lose control of herself. Ted was torturing her with his actions, and she knew she's going to explode any minute with so much pleasure inside of her.

Her pleasure was only increased when Ted took her lacy black panties off and threw it over his shoulder. Gwen felt the cold wind greet her milky skin, but Ted shared his body heat with her. Ted looked at her flushed face as he inserted his left middle finger into the heart of her. Gwen moaned as Ted slowly moved his long finger inside of her. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he added his index finger. At first, the pace of his fingers followed a painstakingly slow motion, but as the minutes went by, Ted increased the pace of his fingers, pushing Gwen to the brink of ecstasy. Just when she felt that she was going to come, Ted removed his fingers. Gwen pouted, and Ted returned it with an amused expression. He knew she was ready to take him.

Finally, Ted decided to stop the foreplay and move on to a new level. He got off the bed to take his shoes, socks and pants off. When Gwen heard Ted's pants hitting the floor, she knew what was about to come. Ted positioned himself over Gwen, using his strong arms to hold himself up just so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. Ted held his cock and brushed its tip over Gwen's moist folds. Gwen moaned loudly at the contact. He did it again for one more time before he pushed against her tight entrance. Her slick entrance tightened around his length, which brought them pure pleasure. Ted didn't move at first, fearing that he would hurt Gwen if he buried it to the hilt hard and moved at an alarmingly fast pace. But Gwen wrapped her legs around him and used her ankles to push him down on her.

"Damn it, Ted, move." Gwen told him, almost breathless.

Ted did what he was told. He grunted as he pushed his cock as far as he could, earning a loud moan from Gwen. Gwen subconsciously scratched Ted's back with her slightly long nails, which turned on Ted even more. Ted put his forehead on top of hers. He looked into her eyes as he finally moved inside her. He was moving so slow, and Gwen was feeling a ton of different emotions.

"Open your eyes, Gwen." Ted asked her as he planted a short kiss on her lips. He stared at her – her blonde hair was a beautiful mess, and it framed her flushed face.

Gwen didn't open her eyes immediately. She was trying to concentrate on the feelings Ted was making her feel. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes, and she met Ted's blue orbs. His eyes were clouded with lust and desire. The sweet torture lasted for what seemed like forever, until it ended when Gwen felt Ted going in and out swiftly. Gwen started breathing heavily, and moaning louder than before. Ted's right hand was stroking her left thigh, moving up and down. His left hand was squeezing her right hip. Gwen's hands were wrapped around Ted's neck, keeping him in place as they kissed.

Gwen suddenly felt all tingly - she knew she was close. Ted had wanted to let go already, but he wanted Gwen to find her release first. Ted's thrust became frantic as he anticipated Gwen's release. A wave of heat washed over Gwen, and for a minute, she felt like everything in the world was perfect. Ted followed her shortly into her temporary high. Ted got off her and landed beside her. He took the bed sheets and put it over their naked bodies.

Gwen placed her head on Ted's warm chest. She heard his steady heart beating, and she smirked. Ted played with her blonde hair, twirling the golden strands with his fingers. They were silent for a moment, but Gwen decided to break the silence.

"What now?" Gwen asked.

Ted didn't know how to answer her question. She could be talking about a lot of different things. "For now, this will be our dirty little secret."

Gwen sighed, and looked away from Ted. She felt afraid now - what if she or Ted accidentally tells someone about what happened to them? She hated keeping secrets. But unfortunately, Ted was a dirty secret that she had to keep.

* * *

><p><em>I apologize if this was poorly written. I don't write smut that much, but I have read enough of it to know how it's written. But anyway, if you have anything to say, feel free to leave a comment – I love hearing from you!<em>


End file.
